


Dealing with Dark Wizards

by RoboChloe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboChloe/pseuds/RoboChloe
Summary: This story includes graphic depictions of extreme violence, sex and rape. Do not read the following story if you are uncomfortable with these themes.This is the story of Sebastian Reilly and Isabella Ashford. It’s not the kind of story that has a beginning middle and end. It’s just about their lives. Isabella Ashford is a powerful witch and former Auror that specialises in magical creatures and wandless magic. Sebastian Reilly is a wizard who works in the Department of Magical Education in the Ministry of Magic. He is pure blooded and proud of it. This story takes place near the end of the 19th Century.This is a work in progress. Very little is complete and even the chapter(s) that have been posted are still subject to change.





	1. Prologue

London, 7th May 1859:

A dark figure walks through a narrow alley. Clouds darken the already dim light of the ominous sunrise. No birds dare sing their songs. A woman hurries ahead of the figure, feeling chills coming from behind her. She turns left into another alley, feeling inexplicably panicked. The figure follows her, slowly, steadily. Just as the woman reaches the middle of the next alley, the man following her raises a crooked wand, and quietly casts an Immobulus spell. The woman freezes. The wand is waved and the woman's dress rips apart. 

No screams are heard.

In St George's Hospital in London, one woman does scream. A bloody mess lies below her dilating vulva as her daughter, Isabella Ashford, is born. Her father is absent fighting is some which war, but three men of the family, her older brothers, are present to watch the gruesome scene be cleaned by one tired nurse. 

Isabella is a good girl. She doesn't cry. Somehow, she knows she shouldn't. The nurse checks her pulse, and wraps her up in a coarse towel.

A muggle police officer is patrolling alleys in central London. He hears grunts and groans. A chill moves through his spine as he slowly nears the noises. He turns a corner to see a shadowed, tall man pushing himself forcefully and powerfully into a motionless woman against the alley wall, her dress ripped and torn, scattered on the floor. Slowly, a blade lifts from the ground. The officer stands, cold, terrified. In an instant the blade travels to his neck, disconnecting his head from the rest of his body. Blood flows out of his petrified body, leaking all over his uniform. His head, slowly turning white, rolls on the floor. His spine is torn out of his body, floating above it, and his organs and ribs collapse in on each other, his skin a bag, holding his innards when the body collapses onto the floor.

The spine falls. The man ejaculates into the woman, and then apparates.

_9 months later..._

The woman, surrounded only by cold air, lies on a bed. She is giving birth alone. She screams in pain, pushing, and her vulva dilates as the baby's head forces its way through. It cries. The woman cries. She had hoped for a miscarriage. 

The coldness of the air intensifies rapidly. The woman tenses. A dark figure apparates beside her, and before she can scream, slits her throat. He levitates the child towards him, severs the dead umbilical cord, and then apparates away.  
A letter arrives at the Ashford home. Mrs Ashford opens it, and cries. The next day she wears black.

Author's note:  
This prologue was very intense. Not every chapter will be like this, but I wanted to make it clear that this won't be a simple Harry Potter romance story. It takes place predominantly in the late 1800's, about 30 years after this prologue (So no Harry Potter and friends, and no Dumbledore either, even though he was alive, albeit young, in this period). This story won't visit Hogwarts, the Ministry, or any other places from the books, despite taking place in the same (general) area. This is purely because I want to build my own world, and Diagon Alley isn't suitably dystopian.


	2. Salazar Square

London, 30th October 1890:

Crowds rush chaotically through Salazar Square. No care is given by anyone for their fellow witch and wizard, as people stumble and shove their way through the cramped acre trying to get to wherever it is so important they get. The only person in this square who garners any respect is Salazar Slytherin himself, in ornate statue form. Nobody moves within 10 metres of him, not ever. Even children know not to intrude on his space.

Sebastian Reilly is one of those people rushing through the square. But unlike the rest of them, you see, he actually really does need to push and shove, because he’s late for a meeting with the Minister of Magical Education, whose office is on the other side of the square. He is thin set man with a tall, menacing body, his face constantly wearing a grimace befitting only an old, jaded man, despite his relatively young age.

He has a vitally important proposal to make about the future of Magical Education, especially in this time of turmoil where the need for more Aurors is desperate, even if they aren’t as well trained. The Magical world has reached a critical point, and for Britain to remain powerful, they must make a show of force. And that show of force will be their children. More rigorous and expansive magical teaching, says Reilly, will mean that despite increased dangers, they will have a more capable and Auror eligible next generation of witches and wizards.

After crossing the square for 25 minutes, and, as usual, only being half way there, Sebastian knows he hasn’t planned enough time for the commute. He starts sweating more, the aura of cold air put over the square to unable to withstand the sheer amount of heat coming from the flustered witches and wizards in the square today.

In the corner of the magnificent space, a hooded woman raises her hand. While it's technically illegal to use magic in the square, people are so busy pushing and pulling they don’t notice her spells. She whispers an incantation, and starts to lift off the ground, fading away as her feet detach from the grimy floor.

Unlike her usual trips over the square however, this time somebody notices. “That’s illegal!” shouts Sebastian Reilly, pointing at the dematerialising witch. Without any warning, Sebastian's feet start to feel light, and his stomach turns in anger and fear as he realises that he's being levitated. People start jeering at him, calling him a cheat, a fraud, and a disgrace. Reilly could swear that the statue of Slytherin was scowling more than usual. Not long after the beginning of Reilly's ascent, angry and flustered members of the crowd start pulling their wands. “If you can use magic, then so can we!” Spells are cast, sparking magnificently across the dreary sky as they are deflected by the levitating witch. Slowly, the sparks begin to die down as the perpetrators start noticing the broomsticks approaching, but some are steadfast in their magical brawl. The airborne Aurors descend to just above the gobsmacked crowd, petrifying the most egregious perpetrators, until Chief Auror Byron appears on his ornately decorated golden broomstick, and creates a booming sound so deafening, it not only silences the entire square, but renders everyone in it shocked still. As peoply slowly recover and begrudgingly return to their commutes now that the action has ended, Byron turns to look for the instigator of this mess, Mr Reilly. But he is nowhere to be found. 

Sebastian finds himself landed in front of the Office for the Minister of Magical Education. The witch rematerialises beside Sebastian, and looks at him. “Don’t ever notice me again. I’ll make an example of you.”. "I thought you already had", Mr Reilly tries to say, but the which has already vanished.

In a nearby alley, the witch, Isabella Ashford, again rematerialises. She sighs, and walks along the darkened alley, slightly dishevelled from the impromptu battle over the square. Isabella never liked the square, having been muggle-born herself. Being stuck in a crowded area for almost an hour every day, having someone as detestable as Salazar Slytherin looming over her, it always felt somehow wrong.

She reaches her destination, the back door of a small ground floor apartment; her residence in the city. She walks in and sighs, slowly undressing. She’s had a long night, and now it’s time to relax.

Sebastian Reilly is having a cup of tea prepared by Meesey, one of the Education Minister’s house elves. It’s bitter. He sets it aside, and speaks to the minister. “I really believe that if we introduce more practical studies, teach not only the spells they will use but how to use them, and let the students see the animals and monsters that roam our world, they will not only be better witches and wizards, but also, should they choose, better Aurors as well.” The minister sighs. “Parents won’t send their children to schools were they can get hurt.” Sebastian smiles. “I know. But what we must do is force the new regulations on schools, and make it a capital crime to keep your children out of education.” The minister glares at Mr Reilly, narrowing his eyes. “That is devious, my good sir.” He turns to think, then swivels back. “You’ve barely touched your tea sir, is there a problem with it?” Meesey looks pleadingly at Reilly. “It’s too bitter.” Says Reilly, almost enjoying causing problems for the house elf. The minister creates a stern look. He petrifies the elf and gets it sent to the basement. “I had better have that one replaced.”

“Minister Chellingworth, we both know of the troubles at the Auror’s office. They have their hands full with Salazar Square, let alone any other threat. We need more skilled witches and wizards to become Aurors. We can’t afford to lag behind the rest of the world anymore. We have less than 1 Auror per 1000 wizards. We can’t keep this up anymore.” The minister slouches in his chair. Never has there been a more difficult decision in the Department of Education. He wants to do it, but public outcry would be too high. “How can we make this seem like a good thing?” He asks, hopeless. “We invoke patriotism. If we spin it as unpatriotic to not send your kids to these kinds of schools, then we could get through this looking like we’re the heroes.” The minister looks at Sebastian, satisfied. “Alright, Mr Reilly, I’ll make the announcement later this week.” The men shake hands.

 


End file.
